


【黑召】贪若沼泽

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 和叶子一起口嗨的脑洞，婊子配狗的故事暴力/下药/强制
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	【黑召】贪若沼泽

我喜欢在他闭上眼睛小憩时，痴迷地看着他被阳光勾勒出金色线条的侧脸。我会忍不住悄悄凑近，直到听到他均匀的呼吸声我才能静心。  
我喜欢默默跟在他的身后，专注地欣赏他一边咏唱咒语一边挥舞咒杖的身姿。为了不错过他的每个瞬间，我甚至会忘记手中正在做的一切。  
我喜欢与他一同独处的时光，在惬意的午后听他弹奏优美动听的曲子。我偷偷把书移开，透过书页观察他骨节分明的手指是如何拨动琴弦。  
……  
我喜欢他，像黑夜里久盼的流星，像海平面初升的晨光。  
我喜欢他，多么完美如玉，多么令我沉醉。  
我喜欢他，愿意与他同闯风雨坎坷，与他共进刀山火海。  
……  
请允许我，让我能贴近他柔软的双唇。  
请允许我，让我能拥抱他炽热的肉体。  
请允许我，让我与他合二为一。

————————————————————————————  
黑魔一脸凝重地把书合上，眉间的阴霾犹如乌云压顶。看完书里的那些文字后，他的脑海中仿佛万马奔腾，从四面八方冲刺而来将他的思绪踩得一塌糊涂。过多的信息量令他无法从混乱中找到只言片语，只感到无比窒息。  
喜……喜欢？书里的每个角落都写满了自己的名字，难道说喜欢的人是自己？黑魔不敢相信，那些风骚的形容和露骨的想象在字里行间一览无余，这样的喜欢无论是谁都会察觉到一丝惊悚。  
他站在原地很久，直到傍晚的凉风吹得他一阵哆嗦才回过神来。他终于明白过来，一直以来总有被人用火辣辣的视线盯着的那股错觉竟然是真的，一直以来总被什么人特别照顾的错觉也是真的，而且罪魁祸首就是这本书的主人——  
呵，召唤，能写出如此肉麻文字的原来是你这个该死的疯子啊。  
黑魔把书放回桌上，没有摆成原来的位置。他清楚细心的召唤一定会发现心爱的书被人动过，而他也不打算掩饰自己知道召唤的秘密。毕竟他们生活在同一个屋檐下，不论生活还是工作都在一起，再怎么装无事发生都无法对彼此视而不见。更何况黑魔知道召唤的性格，就算摊牌了召唤也依然会死盯着自己，黑魔对这种家伙是一点办法都没有。  
“没想到被你发现了啊，我还以为藏得很小心呢。”  
黑魔闻声猛一抬头，看到始作俑者正倚靠着门面无表情地看着自己，丝毫没有一点隐私被人发现的惊慌。  
“不是，我只是……队长要我上来叫你，我不是故意……”  
对，都是队长的错，如果再给黑魔一次机会他一定不会答应队长上楼叫人，这样就不会发现召唤忘带走的魔导书，也不会因为该死的好奇心打开来后震惊到瞳孔地震。后悔，当事人现在十分后悔。  
“我没有责怪你的意思哦，”召唤说着朝黑魔走近，轻轻抓住黑魔因慌乱而不知如何摆放的手，“我倒要问，既然你已经知道了我的想法，你愿意接受我吗？”  
黑魔刚想开口说“怎么可能”，就看到召唤擅自主张地牵起自己的手放到嘴边，如视珍宝般小心翼翼地亲吻着。温软湿热的舌头在自己皮肤上蠕动，被吮吸出一块块红印。黑魔只感觉头皮发麻，拼命忍住身体的抽搐压抑住涌起的恶心，别开脸不去看召唤。可召唤偏偏热衷调戏黑魔，卷起舌尖舔舐黑魔的骨节，夸张地弄出滋滋水声，叫黑魔倒吸一口冷气似的泛起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“真好，你也很听话，和我召唤出的灵体一样，”召唤松开嘴，张开双臂把僵如木头的黑魔抱在怀里，抚摸着黑魔的脑袋，“你知道吗，我实在太喜欢你了，可又怕你不愿意碰我，所以我只能用以太召唤出一个和你一样的灵体，让它来满足我的需求。”  
“什么……”  
“它有着和你一样英俊的面庞，还有洁白的皮肤，它愿意抱着我进入我的身体，和它做的时候我一直在幻想是和你一起，幻想我正被你压在身下，”召唤激动地说着，脸颊因兴奋渐渐变得潮红，回想起那些夜晚里酣畅淋漓的一幕幕更是忍不住夹紧了双腿，连声音都高亢起来，“我好喜欢你，你愿意和我做吗？我什么都可以接受，我只想被你好好安抚，想被你操到失去意识。你一定比灵体更懂得如何疼爱我对吧？一定能让我更满足对吧？”  
“你有病啊！”黑魔嫌弃地挣脱了召唤的束缚，后退一步想与他拉开距离，“离我远点，你这个疯子！”黑魔还以为召唤只是个痴情的变态，愣是没想到他已经令人作呕到如此地步，竟然为了满足私欲使用灵体。恶心，恶心，恶心……黑魔气得太阳穴都在发疼，拼命忍住了一拳抡过去的冲动。  
“呵呵呵，对，我是疯了，我喜欢你喜欢得发疯，快要控制不住自己了，”召唤对黑魔的愤怒熟视无睹，飞快地上前一步整个人都挂在黑魔身上，贪婪地把脑袋埋在黑魔的胸口，想要被黑魔的气味彻底包围，“你能答应我吗？成全我可以吗？我不想再沉浸在幻想中了，我想要触碰真正的你。”  
“滚开！”黑魔再次狠狠地推开召唤，力气大得让召唤直接摔倒在地，“再让我知道你用灵体意淫，我一定烧死你。”  
“哈哈，那你就亲自来操我啊，”跌坐在地上的召唤爬到黑魔脚边，死死抱住黑魔的腿不放，“一次就好，只要你操我一次，我保证不再纠缠你，不再用灵体，我可以发誓。”  
“哼，这可是你说的。”

然而黑魔很快又后悔了。  
混沌的视线，黏腻的汗水，浑浊的空气，还有骤然上升的体温，和一个没有任何感情的人零距离接触的每分每秒都是煎熬，即使赤身裸体也感到很不自在。  
黑魔烦躁无比，他粗暴地扯烂召唤和自己身上碍事的衣物，粗暴地按住召唤的肩膀将人压在地上，又粗暴地跳过前戏直接进入召唤的体内。没有一点体恤，甚至连泄欲都称不上，他根本无法对面前这个令他反胃的家伙产生任何兴趣，哪怕是把人当作一个容器机械性地交媾都不愿意。  
可召唤却十分享受这番暴力与野性交织的性爱，浑身上下的疼痛让他感到自己真切地活在现实。黑魔的手在他身上掐出青紫的印记，那根梦寐以求的阴茎正蛮不讲理地在自己后穴里冲撞。皮肤被摩擦出血迹，神经因兴奋而紧绷，在无尽的疼痛中反复涌上的快感更是惊喜得要命。召唤迫不及待地用双腿缠住黑魔，想要黑魔能做得更暴力更用劲一些。  
“黑魔，黑魔，好棒……果然真实的你比灵体好上一万倍！”  
仅仅是被胡乱地捣腾后穴就能让召唤忍不住收缩，嫩肉殷勤地吸附上黑魔的阴茎，舍不得与这根又粗又热的肉棒分离。一阵又一阵的快感和疼痛同时席卷大脑，如汹涌巨浪般一下下地冲击理智的堤坝。 他无法压抑心中的喜悦，忘情地抱紧黑魔发出呻吟，张开嘴想要得到黑魔更多的关爱。  
“你他妈吵死了，给我闭嘴！”  
黑魔却一巴掌扇了过去。烦人，烦人，召唤叽叽喳喳的声音比所有噪音都要烦人，明明已经满足他的需求了竟然还不知廉耻地乱叫。黑魔越想越气，揪住召唤的头发把他的脑袋往地板砸去，身下的动作也越来越野蛮，恨不得把召唤的身体都捅烂。他真的想杀了这个恶心的家伙，把那些见不得人的肮脏感情全都摧毁，他不能允许自己被这种贱人污染。  
“呵呵，好疼，好疼……但是，好开心，”召唤的头血淋淋的，涕泪纵横的脸也因为疼痛而扭曲，双眼快要失去焦距，可嘴上依然挂着微笑，“能被你这样对待……我好开心，黑魔，继续操我，操死我吧，让我为你而死。”  
黑魔没有回应，他拼命挺腰抽送，一心只想快点结束这场荒谬的性爱，快点离开这里。好在召唤的穴肉十分柔软，仅仅是为了泄愤的话黑魔还不至于撑不下去。不需要什么合拍，不需要什么爱抚，黑魔一点都不想顾及召唤是否舒服，闭着眼睛一顿猛冲。窄小的穴道在无数次抽插中湿润起来，四周的软肉也痉挛般地绞紧不放，黑魔低吼着再一次用力抱紧召唤，用几乎要把人捏碎的力气死死扣住召唤的腰，把自己往更深处送去。直到他终于在召唤体内射出来才睁开眼睛，不小心对上召唤火辣的视线又马上移开。  
真是脏死了，黑魔只想去浴室好好冲洗一番。他一口气拔出夹在召唤后穴的阴茎，不受拘束的精液混合着血丝一并从那地方流出，而召唤不知什么时候已经去了一次，射出的精液都沾到黑魔的腹部。黑魔抓狂地捡起自己破烂的衣服擦个不停，一脸嫌恶地看着地上正在傻笑的召唤，愤怒地朝他依然充血的阴茎踢了一脚。召唤就这样被黑魔踢到高潮，全身颤抖着抖出一股股精液。  
“……神经病。”  
黑魔骂着从房间跑走，留召唤一人继续沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

黑魔觉得召唤的脑子是真的有病，被猛操一顿后竟然能像没事人一样继续跟着自己一起工作，不管对谁都和睦友善，整个人前后并无差别。  
不过他觉得自己的脑子可能也有病，都发生这种事了竟然还继续和召唤待在一个队里不走。明明他完全可以找个借口离开，奈何队长给的工资实在是太多了，作为可怜的打工人黑魔怎么说也舍不得这种待遇丰厚的岗位。  
算了，为了钱他可以隐忍，只要召唤能安分守己他可以把那晚发生的事当做一场噩梦。  
白天和全队一起外出工作，一起完成委托，到了晚上早早结束社交回到房间里关灯休息。黑魔一直在尽量避免与召唤独处的所有可能性，即使是不得不遇上也只是点点头转身就走。毕竟黑魔平日里始终沉默寡言，其他队友也看不出什么问题。  
就这样维持了半个月后黑魔渐渐放了心，在某个晚上饿得睡不着时也终于敢蹑手蹑脚地出来觅食。他觉着召唤应该老实不少了，总不至于埋伏在厨房等自己上钩，更何况他特地走到召唤的门口监视过了，人好好地躺在床上，不会有事的——  
“哇，好巧，你晚饭也没吃饱啊！”  
“……”黑魔有句脏话不知该不该骂出口，怎么难得出来吃块鲑鱼派都会被最不想见到的人抓现行？这狗召唤难道会读心术吗？  
“我饱了，回去了，晚安。”  
黑魔看见召唤那张脸就没了食欲，才咬了一口的派直接丢进了垃圾桶。不知为何他感到一丝危险，只想快点有人，尘封在脑海深处的那段不好回忆仿佛要浮现出来。一想起那晚的疯狂与激烈他就喘不过气，潜意识告诉他继续和召唤待在一起一定会有不好的事发生。  
然而召唤挡住了黑魔的去路，在黑魔踌躇不定时直接抱住了黑魔，丝毫不给黑魔逃跑的机会。“既然你也醒着，不如……再做一次？”召唤小鸟依人地贴在黑魔胸口，开心得脸上的笑容都藏不住了，“我想你了，我好想你，想得每晚都睡不着，我们再做一次好不好？”  
“放开我。”  
“你怎么就不改改口是心非的坏毛病呢？”召唤玩弄似的用拳头轻轻砸了下黑魔的肩膀，“其实你并不讨厌我吧？不然你怎么会在之后继续和我一同生活，也不怕我告诉其他队友？我知道的，你很满意我，至少和我做总比和外面那些不干净的货色舒服得多吧？”  
黑魔拼命摇头，那种刺激的行为他这辈子都不想再经历第二次。要他再和这个疯子做？开什么玩笑！黑魔用尽全力挣脱了召唤，拔腿就跑上楼，准备推开自己房间的门时却发现门不知什么时候锁上了，而他出来时根本没有带钥匙！  
“哎呀，忘了提醒你，夜深人静的时候可要多留个心眼哦？”召唤不紧不慢地跟上来，微笑地看着黑魔因进不了房间急得抓耳挠腮的模样，又从背后环住黑魔的腰，脑袋贴在黑魔的背上，“不如今晚先和我睡吧？我保证不会对你动手动脚哦？”  
黑魔刚想开口求救，一根针管突然扎进了他的皮肤，瞬间的疼痛后便是天旋地转。

黑魔搞不清楚自己是怎么被召唤拖拽进屋，只记得大脑晕晕乎乎的，身体也渐渐失去了力气。他茫然地躺在召唤的床上，看着召唤脱下彼此的衣物，想要挣扎却发现自己连胳膊都抬不起来。  
逮到猎物的召唤比之前更加兴奋，直接趴在黑魔身上舔舐起光滑的皮肤。他喜欢黑魔比其他人稍微低一些的体温，自己的舌尖在皮肤表面游走就如同把薄荷糖融化一般有趣。黑魔的腹肌也结实有力，捏上去富有弹性，这样完美的身材平时都被笨重的法袍掩盖多浪费啊，召唤一边玩弄一边计划着要拍下黑魔的裸照天天欣赏。  
被药物侵蚀的黑魔可不好受，召唤的舌头和手指经过的每一寸地方都仿佛有蚂蚁爬过，痒得他的小腿都不停抽动。身体莫名其妙地发热，喉咙也开始发干，更要命的是下腹好似有一团火在熊熊燃烧，死死压抑住的欲望竟然在召唤的挑逗下缓缓点燃。  
“你这么快就硬了，果然，你也很喜欢我！”  
召唤说笑着含住黑魔的阴茎吞吐起来，硕大硬实的巨物顶到了咽部，口腔被塞满使得嘴唇都无法闭上，但他喜欢这种被支配的感觉，越是难受越是让他感到兴奋。舌面卷在柱身，牙尖啃咬青筋，来来回回吮吸一番直接叫黑魔呻吟连连。再加上药物的效果，口中的东西很快就比刚刚更粗更烫了一些，一想到这根巨物马上就要插入自己的后穴，召唤幸福地直接闭上眼睛。  
被人口交的感觉实在过于冲击，黑魔也没料到召唤会有如此高超的技巧，那温暖的口腔太过舒服，一点自制力都没有的黑魔撑不过多久就直接缴械。射精后的大脑更是一片空白，思维停滞下的黑魔只能呆滞地看召唤是如何直起身子，扶着自己还未软掉的阴茎直接坐下去。  
还在流着白浊的肉棒再次进入了召唤的后穴。这次一口气进入到深处，中间经过某个凸起的肉块时召唤的声音都拔高了不少。他双手撑在黑魔的腹部，像妓女一样卖力地扭腰蹲起让阴茎能顺畅地进出，整张脸都已被高潮的红润覆盖，断断续续的叫声也变得勾人无比。  
黑魔对这种谄媚的行为本应该反感，可在药物的作用下他失去了思考能力，在肉体猛烈的拍击中自然地回应了身体的本能，情迷意乱地扣住召唤的腰和他一起运动。奇怪，明明自己讨厌这样，明明说了再也不做这种事，为什么心中却渴望着更多，想要继续沉沦在这份快乐中呢？  
黑魔没有得出结论，混沌的脑袋里仅存的念头只剩下做爱。和面前的人一起交融，一起高潮，一起大汗淋漓地发出沙哑的低吼，忘记了时间，忘记了二人之间的不欢。  
到最后黑魔数不清自己射了几次，数不清身上的人变换了多少种姿势，只觉得眼皮子沉得要死，也不管召唤自顾自的骚话连篇，就这样迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

昏暗的四周没有一丝光明，钻入鼻尖的空气干燥无比。无论如何伸手都摸不着边际，如同被封印在没有时间概念的世界里。  
没过脚踝的液体冰冰凉凉，稍微移动都能激起水波荡漾。黑魔踏着水面漫无目的地前行，无时无刻不提心吊胆，生怕一不留神就会踏空。他不知道尽头通往何处，也不知道何时才能走出这里。  
水面逐渐上涨，没过了他的小腿肚，又没过了他的膝盖。空无一人的世界里没有可以救援的扁舟，即使大声呼喊也不会有人来救他。焦急，恐慌，绝望，来不及思考现状的大脑已经混乱一片。  
水中的液体一点点变得粘稠起来，巨大的阻力使得黑魔无法迈开步子。他只能停在原地，随着这片类似沼泽的东西渐渐上升到他的腰腹。他知晓自己即将被沼泽吞没，即将在这里死去，可他还是不甘心，祈祷着有谁能拉他一把带他离开。  
有一双手及时拉住了黑魔，给他带来了温暖。黑魔以为自己终于看到了希望，像是抓住了救命稻草般拼命地拽紧那双手挣扎起来，然而这样却让他越陷越深。  
不要，不想死，求你救救我！  
沼泽就快要淹没胸口，黑魔就算大口呼吸也无济于事。他感到全身发冷，感到力气正一点点从体内流失。在失去意识的最后一刻他想看看那个前来“救他”的人是谁——  
映入眼帘的确实召唤那张笑脸……  
“啊！”  
黑魔从噩梦中惊醒，穿着的衣服正冰冷地贴在身上。他大口喘气着，过了很久才镇定下来，渐渐意识到眼前的景象与每日醒来时所见的不同。  
不对，这里不是自己的房间。黑魔用他还在发疼的脑袋拼命回忆前一晚发生了什么：出来觅食，被人撞见，然后就是被人下药，不情不愿地做了那种事……他赶紧摇摇头，挣扎着想要从床上醒来。  
“早安，黑魔。”  
黑魔这才发现身边还躺着这个臭家伙，吓得差点滚到地上。可恶，他多希望这一切都是虚惊一场，为什么事实是如此残酷。  
“看你这么有精神，估计恢复得差不多了，那不如趁着早餐前再做一次如何？”  
“你……你说什么胡话！”  
“啊哈，这个反应好有趣，你真是太可爱了。”  
召唤说着也从床上爬起来，与黑魔不同，召唤竟然一丝不挂，直接迎着黑魔惊恐的视线朝他走去，张开双臂把黑魔抱在怀里。“我说，我们当炮友吧？这样你即使对我没有感觉也可以继续做下去，不需要什么承诺和负责，只需要用性来维持，你觉得如何？”   
“荒唐。”  
“我是认真的哦？”召唤说着捧起黑魔的脸，冷静地注视着黑魔的双眼，“你其实不反感这种事，或者说你也向往这种欢愉，只是你不愿意承认罢了。”   
“……不可能，我怎么会沉迷这种淫乱的事。”  
“那你为什么会脸红呢？”召唤一语道破，“如果你讨厌的话，你又何必回避我的视线呢？你在心虚。”  
黑魔哑口无言。他讨厌儿女私情，讨厌纠缠不休的召唤，讨厌一成不变的生活偏移了轨道。若是要他做决定他一定选择远走高飞，而不是继续留着和召唤玩闹。但他不得不承认，召唤的身体与他是那么契合，无论是单方面的施暴还是疯狂的榨取都令他意犹未尽，就算是被药物控制也能感受到召唤的热情和主动。就床伴而言，召唤是个不错的选择，只是……  
“没关系，我可以等，只要我还喜欢你一天，我就会等你回心转意一天。”  
这样真的好吗？违背自己的心意遵从身体的欲望，长期下去真的不会精神崩溃吗？黑魔尚未做出决定，他厌恶勾人的召唤，更加厌恶自己的不坚定，他本不该在这时还犹豫不决，可他却选择了自己最不该走的路。  
“……只要你保证不说出去，不再做过分的事，我……可以考虑。”  
“好，一言为定！从今以后我们就是炮友啦，请多指教！”召唤心满意足地抱着黑魔转圈，像个得到节日礼物的孩子一样，“但是，你可千万不要喜欢上我哦？”

所谓的炮友究竟是什么概念呢？  
没有双向的感情做基础，光靠肉体的接触又能带来什么呢？  
黑魔从来都想不通这些问题，每当抱着召唤在对方身上驰骋时他的大脑都在放空，下身却由本能驱使着。他完全不懂做爱的技巧，没有用前戏让彼此更快进入状态的思维，没有在交欢时安慰对方缓解不适的体谅，更不知道如何成为一个合格的床伴。  
他也在尝试努力，通过召唤的反应来判断自己的下手轻重如何，然而召唤做起来后整个人都放飞自我，不论是痛是爽都兴奋得不行，声音也从未停过。然而黑魔感受不到召唤的喜悦，一阵阵的淫叫在他听来只觉得刺耳。一来二去，二人做的次数越来越多，可彼此的默契依旧为零。有时候黑魔做着做着突然心烦，会瞬间发火朝召唤的身上胡乱砸去，等一时的怒火发泄过后，又对着自己在召唤身上留下的淤血发愣。  
“别介意，我喜欢你对我做的任何事情，”这时召唤会忍着泪水，拍拍黑魔布满汗水的脸庞贴心安慰，好似黑魔对他的虐待毫无影响，“我会包容你的一切，因为我最喜欢你了。”  
黑魔清楚自己始终不喜欢召唤，但是对召唤的身子他不能说完全不馋。那锻炼得恰到好处的肌肉线条，紧绷时结实有劲的腹肌和大腿，无论施暴多少次都能快速愈合的皮肤，要说爱不释手也不无道理。召唤抱在怀里时他会感到放松，那操入了无数次的穴道也依然紧实柔软。也许对黑魔而言这是唯一能支撑他继续这段炮友关系的原因，不需要喜欢或爱，仅仅是交媾时的舒服。  
他觉得自己糟糕透了，没有拒绝，纵容他人，还假惺惺地在其他队友面前装作无事发生。一个人的时候他把自己关起来，反复思考自己的未来该何去何从。是继续这样颓废混乱，还是找个借口离开，结果不论哪一种他都下不了决心。  
真是差劲，毁灭算了。黑魔钻进了被窝，想就这样闷死自己。  
“我说你今天怎么不来找我，原来是想逃避啊。”  
召唤鬼使神差地又进入了黑魔房间，也不知道他是不是偷偷配了把钥匙。召唤走到黑魔床边揭开被子，看到蜷缩成一团的黑魔无奈地叹气，而后又俯下身抱住黑魔。  
“对不起，让你配合我做这种恶心的事，你一定很痛苦吧？”召唤的语气突然变得很温柔，像哄孩子一样一边说话一边抚摸黑魔的脑袋，“最后一次，今晚做最后一次，以后我再也不会强迫你了，好不好？”

黑魔到底还是半推半就地脱下衣服和召唤紧紧相贴在一起。最后，召唤刚刚说了最后吗？黑魔有些不敢相信这段炮友关系竟然真的走到了尽头。该值得庆幸吗，在他尚未得出结论的时候召唤就已经划定句号，帮他选择了出路。  
今晚的召唤不再吵闹，安安静静的让黑魔感到有些不自在，就算黑魔不小心用力过度也只是咬紧嘴唇不发出声音。黑魔开始有点自责，担心自己之前是真的让召唤难受，上下的动作顿时放轻了不少。嘴唇小心地在召唤脖颈上亲吻，手掌缓缓在召唤的后背抚摸，就连身下进出的频率也放到最低，直到召唤等得心急求他快点才敢加大挺腰的幅度。  
“不要……不要拘束自己，”召唤摸了摸黑魔的侧脸，他知道黑魔终于学会了体谅，可在最后他还是希望用疼痛记住这些美好，“做你想做的，打我也好骂我也好，让我把你好好记在心里吧。”  
这还是黑魔第一次认真观察召唤的脸，俊秀，干净，清澈的瞳孔中透出来的尽是不舍。每一次碾过阳心都能让召唤仰起脖子发出轻叹，每一次退出都能让召唤的双腿夹得更紧，捅到深处时召唤的眉头会缩进，抚摸着臂膀时召唤的表情会舒展。黑魔直到今天才知道究竟该如何让床伴感到舒服，然而已经太迟。  
“黑魔……黑魔……”召唤的眼眶彻底湿润，抱紧黑魔的脖子不停低喃着黑魔的名字。  
这样的召唤是那么温顺可爱，让黑魔不由得产生怜悯。也许召唤不是一个令人讨厌的家伙，也许黑魔远没有想象的那样反感召唤的存在，如果能早点知道该怎么扮演好一个床伴，结局能不能改写……  
黑魔情迷意乱间吻住了召唤的双唇，没有一点预兆。  
“……”  
只不过他很快清醒过来，连忙结束了短暂的亲吻。好在召唤正闭着眼沉浸在高潮后的喜悦中，抱着黑魔连声恳求他给予更多，这份突如其来的尴尬才没有打破恰到好处的氛围。  
就这样吧，今晚就这么和他纵情下去吧。黑魔放弃了思考，艰难地把召唤翻了个面，贴上他的后背继续这场云雨。

召唤突然消失了。  
没有留下任何字条，也没有和谁通气，就这样突然离开了队伍。尽管队长打算临时再招募一个队员，但是放出去招募信息很久都没有人来应聘，一直无法开工的众人只好各自出去找事情做，久而久之队伍也解散了。  
黑魔没有再去找新的队伍，而是在招募版上跟野队一起工作，认真干活拿完报酬就走，不再与任何人有私下接触。  
他还是会想起召唤，想起最后那晚他和召唤紧挨着躺在床上，听着彼此的呼吸声久久不能入眠。那时候召唤在想什么呢？他会怀念那些疯狂的日子吗？他会记住自己吗？黑魔失落地叹气，不知不觉中他已经把召唤深深刻在心里。即使他知道要从过去中走出来，可夜深人静的时候他依然忘不掉与召唤相拥时的温暖。  
黑魔彻底意识到，他陷入了名为召唤的沼泽中。  
不能这样，不能被感情左右。他收拾了东西离开这座城市，前往一个陌生的没有熟人的地方。他加入了当地的研究会，埋头于黑魔法的钻研，用废寝忘食来让自己暂时忘掉麻烦的回忆。书本的知识，最新的发现，只要自己忙起来就不会再想起召唤。日子一天天过去，黑魔在劳累中渐渐瘦削，用身体为代价换来假想的安宁，用谎言欺骗自己过得很好。  
后来的某天他提前结束了研究工作，心血来潮想去看看如今的招募版上都有什么任务。他想起从前和队友们一起战斗的日子，共同经历风雨，共同分享成果，那段属于青春的最美好的回忆温暖又甜美——如果没有遇到召唤的话。  
时隔多少个日月，他还是记得那个人的样貌，记得那个人是如何成天粘着自己，如何在自己身上娇喘连连。纵使他花了数个月的时间也无法忘记召唤的喜怒哀乐，忘记他在分别后才萌芽的好感。  
召唤，召唤，现在的你在做什么呢？

就在黑魔盯着招募版发呆的时候，一阵熟悉的声音传入他的耳中。回头一看，日思夜想的那个人竟然就站在不远处！  
黑魔激动地准备朝召唤走去，却看到召唤挽着另一个人的胳膊，有说有笑地和对方嬉闹，又一起拥抱着一同离开，乐观开朗得和当初缠着自己的时候一模一样。  
召唤这是……另寻新欢了？  
黑魔的好奇心雷达响应了，决定悄悄跟过去一探究竟。经过他几天的卧底调查，召唤粘着的是他新固定队里的机工，可是他又听说那个机工和队里的龙骑是一对恋人？怎么回事，召唤难道是第三者吗？  
黑魔开始尾随召唤，亲眼目睹了他和那个机工二人你侬我侬的画面。两个人经常躲着龙骑偷情，像时间管理大师一样巧妙地安排好见面时间，几乎不让任何人起疑心。黑魔虽然知道召唤不是什么令人安心的家伙，但这个机工明显更不是人，竟然同时玩弄两个人的感情。该死的，召唤怎么偏偏愿意当别人的小三，他到底在想什么！  
终于有一次召唤忘记锁门就离开房间，黑魔总算有机会潜入进去，第一件事就是查看召唤放在桌上的书。黑魔注意到召唤换了本书，翻开一看里面密密麻麻写满了东西，全都是那个机工的名字。黑魔想起曾经在另一本书上看到的内容，现在目光所及之处同当时一样，到处都是露骨的情话，肉麻得令人脚趾抓地。  
不解，愤怒，黑魔莫名地感到气愤。召唤怎么能这么喜欢这个不知来头的机工，他的眼里明明只有自己才对！  
“什么人？”  
召唤突然折返回来，看到自己的房间多了一个人，赶紧发出警告，生怕人逃跑了不能当场抓住。  
呵，来得正好，得亏黑魔对召唤念念不忘，结果这人转头就忘了自己喜欢上别人。黑魔想着想着攥紧了拳头，心中的怒火熊熊燃烧，脑子里飞快地组织回怼的语言。  
“你这人，不经同意进入别人屋子连个解释都不做？我看你是活腻了想找死是不是？”  
召唤气冲冲地上前想把黑魔撵出去，没想到反被黑魔看穿动作一把揪住了领子：“你他妈是不是贱？为什么会和那种人鬼混？”  
这回却轮到召唤露出惊讶的表情，歪着脑袋问面前这个怒发冲冠的人：“你是谁？”

召唤几乎是被黑魔硬拽到床上，没等他开口衣服就被黑魔用力扯破。他挣扎着挥舞手臂，双腿乱蹬，奈何他的力气不敌黑魔，没几下功夫给黑魔牢牢按住无法动弹。他的的手腕都背黑魔抓红了，对方的膝盖还重重地抵在自己下身，强迫他进入状态。  
“你到底想做什么？你要钱我会给你，求你放过我！”召唤苦苦哀求，希望能有回旋的余地，然而黑魔正在气头上，一个字都听不进去。召唤倍感委屈，他无法理解这个突然出现的陌生人为什么要对他施暴，这个一身黑袍的男人简直无法交流。  
“忘了我？可以，我会好好折磨你，让你到死都忘不掉我。”  
召唤还没来得及思考黑魔这句话的意思，双腿就被黑魔用力分开，而后一根粗长的东西狠狠地捅进了他的后穴，没有半点扩张和润滑直接进入几乎要把他的穴道撑破。召唤疼得嗷嗷直叫，眼泪都流了下来，用拳头拼命砸黑魔的手臂以示抗议。可黑魔全当召唤是不愿意和他接触，仿佛从前那般亲昵的时刻都是假的，叫黑魔无法容忍。召唤不再发出好听的呻吟，撕心裂肺的哭喊如千根银针刺在黑魔心上，堵在体内的怒气找不到爆发的空隙，黑魔失控地冲着召唤扇了好几个巴掌。  
“给老子闭嘴，蠢货！”  
召唤被吓得不敢吭声，只能一边啜泣一边忍受下身的剧痛。他讨厌这个野蛮的男人，讨厌这样的酷刑，更何况他根本不认识这个男人，哪来的道理要被这样对待？召唤越想越难过，紧咬着嘴唇也控制不住呜咽的声音流出。  
“你……为什么要这样，我又不认识你……”  
“我认识你！”黑魔揪住召唤的头发让他正视自己的脸，“好好看看我是谁？”  
“你是……你是……”召唤看了很久，直到眼角的泪水流干，直到双唇不再颤抖。突然，他的眼神发亮，像是找回了记忆一样瞪大了眼睛，而后露出了缥缈又难以捕捉的笑容。  
“对了，你是黑魔，”是的，多亏了这几下疼得发辣的巴掌和难听的辱骂，召唤总算想起来了，面前这个不可理喻的怪人就是曾经那个傻乎乎的黑魔，那个只要耍点小聪明就能乖乖听话的黑魔，“怎么了，别生气嘛，现在队里的机工对我挺好的，可是我还是很喜欢你的哦？”  
“你觉得我会信吗？”黑魔说着又用力往里一挺，这下召唤疼得差点咬到了舌头。  
“你看你还是这么强势，对我这么热情……”召唤吃痛地倒吸了一口冷气，又强撑着上半身拍了拍黑魔，轻轻抚摸那张已经瘦削得棱廓分明的脸，认真地看着黑魔的双眼时柔情似水，“我知道，你一直都是最好的。”  
“骗人，你到底在看谁？”黑魔的表情依旧冰冷，他十分清楚现在的召唤说的每一个字都不可信，他根本无法从召唤的眼中看到任何人，“你到底在和谁说话？”  
“呵呵，明知故问。”召唤戏谑地抹了下黑魔的嘴唇。他很快乐，这种伴随着疼痛的性爱总是那么深刻，那么让他着迷。他的确喜欢一往情深的黑魔，也喜欢脚踏两只船的机工，但是他更喜欢的还是自己，喜欢上他人不顾一切的放荡的自己。所以对象是谁都无所谓，只要能让他产生喜欢的喜悦，让他感受到爱情的幸福，他就会永远快乐。召唤始终是高高在上的胜利者，因为他的眼里从来只有自己。  
黑魔彻底理解了，他松开了召唤，觉得和这种扭曲的自恋狂再做下去也没有意义。他觉得可笑，觉得自己这么多日子过得跟废物一样。喜欢的人从来没有喜欢过自己，他一直都在被召唤欺骗。无数个日夜操劳就是想要能忘记召唤，能放下这份爱恋，可到头来却是一个荒谬的笑话。黑魔心如死灰，痴痴地自嘲，用手背遮住了眼睛不想让召唤看到自己的失态。  
“黑魔，你怎么不动了？”做到一半戛然而止的感觉另召唤很是不爽。  
“结束了，都结束了。”黑魔说着就要从召唤身体里退出。  
可召唤却及时抱住了他，一个反扑把黑魔压在身下，后穴含着那根还未软掉的阴茎主动扭腰。他的十指与黑魔紧扣，引导着黑魔触摸自己的肉体，脸上洋溢着快感带来的满足。他仿佛忘记了刚刚自己被弄得有多疼，放肆地上下吞吐柱身想要吃到更深，让阴茎能准确地划过阳心，让酥麻感填满大脑。  
“黑魔，黑魔……”召唤痛快地闭上眼忘我地颤抖着，脑海里只剩下密集的快感，就像要冲上云霄般刺激得令他合不拢嘴，他想和黑魔一起，想让黑魔也记住这份刻骨铭心的冲动，“别走，黑魔……别走……”  
现在的召唤宛若魅魔，让黑魔被牵动得逐渐打消抽身离开的念头。离开，还是留下，脑袋里天人大战中他无比纠结。继续爱一个不爱自己的人，继续做这种荒唐的事？明明他已经打算忘记召唤，已经决定过上新的生活。  
召唤，该死的召唤！黑魔无奈地笑着， 把身体的一切行动都交给本能。他迷迷糊糊地掐住召唤的腰，配合他一起抽送，揽过召唤的脑袋与他一次又一次亲吻。他听到召唤的嘴里泄出一声声淫叫，粘稠的穴道也一下下缩紧。他看到召唤的双眼又因兴奋而热泪盈眶，心中沉寂的情动再次死灰复燃。  
“召唤……”这是黑魔第一次念出召唤的名字。他认输了，投降了，他知道自己又明知故犯，又没能摆脱召唤，可这次不想再与召唤分开，就算召唤喜欢的根本不是自己，他做不到忽视心中真正的感情。他清楚自己就是一个无可救药的傻子，甘愿踏进这片沼泽等待被吞噬殆尽。  
黑魔温柔地吻住了召唤的眼，把咸咸的泪水咽进自己的肚子里。

“不是说好，不准喜欢上我吗？你这样让我很为难啊。”高潮后的召唤瘫软在黑魔身上，任由黑魔轻拍他的后背。  
“已经晚了，你有什么头绪吗？”  
“那我还有可能喜欢其他人，还有可能插足别人的感情，你也能接受？”  
“我相信你不会的，”黑魔揉了揉召唤乱糟糟的脑袋，“我喜欢你，你又喜欢你自己，所以我们是两情相悦。”  
“你这是什么逻辑？强词夺理也要遵循基本法啊。”  
“两个贱人还遵循什么破基本法，在一起不祸害他人不也挺好吗？”  
召唤没了声音，他根本没想到自己竟然会有说不过黑魔的一天，只好乖乖示弱：“那你还会继续亲我，继续像这样抱我吗？”  
“会的，永远都会。”黑魔把召唤抱在胸前，轻轻拉上被子，用自己的体温温暖召唤。

他们终将一同溺毙在那片绝望而甜蜜的沼泽中。


End file.
